Holiday Grocery Shopping
by IamDragonFury
Summary: A simple little one-shot of Frisk and co. at the grocery store, preparing for the holidays.


Holiday Grocery Shopping

I did a Thanksgiving fic last year, but, since it is the holiday season and everyone is busy shopping and planning visits and dinners, I felt inclined to write something.

* * *

It was that time of year again, winter was fast approaching and the holiday season was in full swing, the stores astir with people actively preparing for the festive days ahead.

Toriel was excited, because, the holidays meant more cooking and more cooking meant more chances to try out new recipes. Asgore looked at the shopping cart, which was already loaded with a generous heap of baking ingredients.

"So," he asked, "what is all of this for?"

"I heard about this holiday treat called "bark"," Toriel explained enthusiastically, "and I decided that I just had to try my hand at making it."

"Oh right," the goat man replied, "that's chocolate isn't?"

"Yes, chocolate bark," Toriel voiced, "there is also peppermint bark, also, I am going to try making butterscotch bark as well."

"Is that a thing?" Asgore inquired curiously.

"If it is not now," the goat woman affirmed, "I will certainly make it a thing."

"Toriel," Papyrus called from down the aisle, "did you want the big chocolate chips, the regular ones, or the mini chocolate chips?

"All three, dear," Toriel said, "we have a lot of baking planned."

Undyne then came from another aisle and approached her with a bag of pretzels.

"Are these pretzels okay?" she asked.

"Those will do just fine." Toriel confirmed.

At the other end of the aisle, Frisk and Asriel, with a shopping basket at their feet, were looking at the baking decorations.

"Wow," Frisk said, "look at all these sprinkles."

"Yeah," Asriel voiced, "Mom told us to pick some, but, there are so many, I'm not sure which ones we should get."

"Well, we have to get some of the silver sugar ball sprinkles," the human child said, grabbing a container of said sprinkles, "they're practically made for this season." He placed them in the basket.

"Green and red," Asriel noted, grabbing a container of Christmas themed sprinkles, "classic," he then took a closer look at the sprinkles, before dropping them in the basket, "ooh, this has Christmas tree-shaped sprinkles."

"And some blue," Frisk added, grabbing a contained of blue sugar sprinkles, "because...blue."

"Blue always works." the goat child stated, as Frisk tossed the sprinkles in the blue basket.

"Oh my God!" Frisk suddenly uttered.

"What?" Asriel gasped curiously.

Frisk snatched another thing of sprinkles off of the shelf.

"White snowflake sprinkles!" he presented excitedly.

"Put'em in the basket!" Asriel prompted happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sans was in the spice aisle with his own cart that was already full of baking supplies, requested by Muffet, whom he was currently on the phone with.

"Okay, I just wanna make sure I got this right," Sans queried, "you need _ten bags_ of flour?"

"Yes," Muffet affirmed from the other end of the phone, "and did you get any wheat germ?"

"Yeah," Sans confirmed, "along with eight bags of regular sugar and twelve of powdered sugar."

"Oh, thank you so much." the spider woman said gratefully.

"What on Earth are you making?" the short skeleton wondered.

"Agh, it'd be easier to tell you what I'm_ not_ making," Muffet sighed frantically, "ever since the start of the holiday season, orders have been coming in, from monsters _and_ humans alike, nonstop."

As she spoke, Sans could hear the sound of pounding, scraping, and metallic clanging.

"You're baking right now, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Muffet attested, "I have been all day, I just thank God that I have six hands!"

"Yeah," Sans replied, "I'm sure plenty of humans and monsters wish they had that."

"On the bright side," the spider woman said placidly, "this will be phenomenal for business."

"There ya go," the short skeleton laughed, "think of the money, it always helps."

"Well, I'm sure you should have enough money for what's on my list," Muffet voiced, "but, if it's not enough, call me, I'll send more."

"It's fine," Sans said, "I know I have enough."

In the background a faint "ding" could be heard.

"Oh, there's the oven," Muffet announced, "that's one set done."

Sans heard her move something else.

"I better go, good luck with the shopping," the spider woman continued, "see you later, hopefully by then I'll be done, or at least have a break, kisses!"

WIth that the phone call ended.

"Wow," Sans said, "better not keep her waiting."

He looked at the list again.

"Eight eighteen ounce bottles of cinnamon," he mumbled, "onto the spice aisle, then."

* * *

In the freezer section, Toriel was looking for the main courses for their holiday dinners.

First, they needed a turkey for their Thanksgiving dinner and then they needed chicken for their Christmas party.

"You know," Undyne said, "I feel pretty bad for the humans, they can't buy their food too far ahead of time, because, eventually it'll go bad."

"I'm pretty sure the humans converted to our monster food for the holidays," Asgore voiced, "so, nobody has to worry about that."

"I think this turkey should be big enough for all of us." Toriel said, picking up a ten pound turkey from the freezer.

"Now, about the chicken," Asgore wondered, "because, we've got _a lot_ of people coming over."

"Easy," the goat woman affirmed, "we shall get a big bag of drumsticks and a big bag of chicken wings, that will be much easier than doing multiple chickens."

She grabbed a couple big bags each of the chicken parts, including a pack of chicken breasts.

"For those who want white meat." Toriel noted.

Asgore carefully arranged the contents of the cart so nothing got smashed.

"Now," Toriel said, looking to the right down the aisle, "I believe the beef and sea food are down this way."

"Well," Asgore mumbled, "I think it's safe to say that there will be something for everyone at the party."

* * *

Hopefully, I will get a better fic out for Christmas, this I just felt like doing because of all the shopping we have been doing and all the cooking we have done and plan to do for Christmas.


End file.
